The use of a lift axle suspension enables a driver of a vehicle to lift one or more axles in order to selectively transfer more weight to the tires that remain on the ground. This may be done when the vehicle is unloaded in order to increase traction, provide more controlled braking, to increase fuel mileage, and to save tire wear.
Examples of lift axle suspensions include U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,464 (Yakimishyn) entitled “Lift Axle Suspension” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,201 (Yakimishyn) entitled “Air Suspension System for a Vehicle”.